Everlasting
by Inc0mplete
Summary: Reincarnation AU. Natsu had been searching over ten millennia for her reincarnated soul and he finds her in the young Princess Lucy of Fiore. She remembers nothing, but he does and he doesn't mind waiting for her to finally come back to him.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**hey guys! Happy holidays and happy new year! I rly shouldn't be starting another story but I found this piece in one of my old documents and I thought it was an interesting story. Depending on how it's received I might continue? Who knows lol. Pitaya Flower will be updated soon but until then, enjoy and have a wonderful holiday season!

* * *

_Long ago, there were three lands divided between two groups of people. The Heavens, ruled and governed by the Celestials; the Hells, ruled and governed by the Demons; and the Earth, where humans resided, but unbeknownst to them was fought over between the Celestials and the Demons. _

_Tensions between the Celestials and Demons were high. Each thought they were the rightful owners of the Mortal Realm. The Celestials claimed that because the humans worshipped the gods, it was only right for them to be governed by the Heavens. The Demons claimed that because the cycle of life and death resides in the Underworld, only the Demons could have rightful claims of the Mortal Realm. The disputes over the territories on Earth eventually lead the Demons to declare war on the Celestials. _

_Among the Celestials was a fire god by the name of END. He was highly regarded among all the Celestials for his sense of loyalty, justice, and fierceness. His accomplishments and prestige earned him the respect of many in the Heavens, so much so that when he announced that he would be accepting disciples, hundreds flocked to his temple to gain a chance to become a disciple. However, hundreds were disappointed when he announced that he would only be accepting male disciples. _

_But, one goddess did not allow that to stop her from going to his temple anyways. This young goddess was the only daughter of the Celestial King and had often heard her father praise END and tell her of his conquests. The young goddess regarded the fire god as her idol and she would not allow for anything to miss this opportunity. She begged her father to learn under the fire god's tutelage by disguising her as a male. At first her father disagreed. There was no need for a princess such as herself to learn under a war god. However, the young goddess persisted until the Celestial King agreed and soon enough, she became END's 11th and last disciple. _

_Soon everyone in the Heavens learned of how much END adored his last disciple. He would never admit it, but even his own disciples knew that their master was more lenient towards their 11th brother. Several millennia passed peacefully, but then war broke out. The Demons led by Zeref finally declared war on the Heavens over the Mortal Realm. As expected, END didn't shrink away from his duty and called upon all of his disciples to join him in war. The war raged for several hundred years and the Celestials slowly overcame the Demons. In the final decisive battle, Zeref called upon the Etherion to drain the souls of all on the battlefield, friend or foe, to ensure a victory over END. The Etherion would only stop once it gained a sacrifice of a worthy soul. Looking at the destruction around him, END leapt up towards the Etherion, prepared to sacrifice himself but before he could reach the weapon, the Celestial Princess pushed him out of the way and sacrificed herself. The battlefield quieted as the weapon halted, gaining the sacrifice of a soul that was worthy to stop it. _

"Did she really?" A young voice asked in amazement. Queen Layla looked up from the story book to her daughter who was tucked into bed.

"She's so brave! What about END? Did he feel sad after she died? Momma what happens next?" Lucy asked, one question after the other spilling from her lips.

Layla chuckled and brushed some blonde strands of hair out of her daughter's face. "Well, after the Princess died, END won the battle for the Celestials. Some say that his anger and anguish could not be contained until he destroyed the Demons that caused the death of his favored disciple. When the war ended, END personally carried the Princess' body back to the Heavens. He buried her body on his temple grounds and vowed to find her reincarnation, no matter how long it would take him."

Lucy blinked at her mom and pouted, unhappy with the story's ending. It wasn't fair that the Princess had to die over a problem that she didn't even cause.

"Did he love her, Momma?"

Layla laughed out loud, "As a master should love their disciple, Lucy. Nothing more and nothing less."

Lucy wrinkled her nose cutely, "I bet he did. He even vowed that he would still search for her."

Layla shook her head in amusement and patted the blankets.

"Perhaps he did, perhaps he did not. No one knows, my dear. However, if I had to take a guess, I'd say he only loved her as a master should love their disciple. It was frowned upon for master and disciple to have any feelings for each other."

Lucy harrumphed at that.

"When I grow up, I'm going to love who I wanna love," she declared sleepily.

Layla smiled at her innocent daughter and bent over to kiss her forehead.

"Yes you will, sweetheart. Now get some sleep, you have etiquette classes tomorrow after breakfast. Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

The doors of the large room creaked open and Layla looked up from her spot on the bed to see her husband walk tiredly into the room. He allowed the maids to take away the heavy cape on his shoulders before walking to the bed and taking a seat opposite his wife. Layla's brows furrowed in worry at Jude's tired face and she set down the book in her hands to the side. She rose and made her way across the bed to sit behind Jude, resting her head on his shoulder and rubbing his arm gently.

"What's wrong honey," she asked softly.

Jude sighed before shifting so that his arm was wrapped around Layla's waist while keeping her head on his shoulder. The fire crackling in the fireplace made the room warm and lit the place up with a soft glow, making the scene pleasing to the eyes and heart. However, the heavy weight of state affairs made Jude feel anything but calm and content.

"It's Stella. Their new king, Animus, has been conquering their neighboring countries. I'm afraid Fiore may not be able to escape the war path," he admitted.

"Stella? Do we not have a trade agreement with them?" Layla asked, confused.

"That, we do. It was established when the late king was alive. However, it's not certain that Animus will adhere to it and I will not gamble the lives of our citizens on a trade agreement. We need to prepare for the worst, I'm afraid," he explained, running a hand through his hair.

"Jude, we haven't been at war in over thirty years. Will our army be enough?"

"I don't know. Tomorrow I will send an envoy to Dragnof to propose an alliance."

Layla felt nervous butterflies in her stomach, but she pushed aside the feeling and planted a kiss on Jude's jawline, muttering soothingly, "It will be okay, my love. We can worry about it in the morning. Let's go to sleep."

* * *

Natsu stood with his hands behind his back, gazing intently at the crystal statue that stood at the foot of the palace. His eyes traced the figure slowly, despite having the image imprinted deeply in his mind already. Absentmindedly he thought that the sculptor did his disciple no justice. The smile on her face, the look in her eyes - they were all wrong. Her smile was supposed to be brighter, more illuminating. Her eyes were supposed to have more depth, more mischief, more warmth. The statue glittered prettily under the sun's rays and Natsu couldn't help but think that at least that was reflective of his disciple's bright personality.

"Natsu," a voice greeted him.

The god didn't respond for a moment, unwilling to tear his gaze away from the crystal statue in front of him. In the end, he turned his head slightly to see the god, Gray, standing a couple of feet away from him.

"Gray," he replied stoically, face void of any emotions.

However, the other immortal did not take it to heart and instead directed his gaze to the statue that stood proudly before him. The two were silent, each lost in their own thoughts before Gray broke the silence.

"It's been ten millenia already."

Seeing as Natsu didn't reply, the raven haired immortal paused before continuing, "Perhaps it's time to move on Natsu."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, deadly calm. For a moment, Gray was tempted to laugh it off and tell Natsu that he meant nothing by it - that it was just a poor joke. But, as he looked between the crystalized memory of the princess and the stoic Natsu, he knew that he needed to say this. It wasn't because he was trying to be an asshole, it was because he saw Natsu hurting. Despite them being rivals, despite them always arguing and fighting, Natsu was his best friend. As his friend, he wanted him to stop hurting, no matter how much he knew that Natsu would not appreciate the things that he was about to say.

"I mean it's time to let go of her Natsu. We are all hurt by her loss, but she sacrificed herself for peace. For us. This isn't what she would have wanted Natsu. She would want you to be happy, she would want all of us to be happy. It's been ten millennia and you're still hurting Natsu."

Natsu immediately became angry. His hands clenched into fists and he looked as if he were seconds away from punching the raven haired immortal in the face. "She died to save me, Gray. I was her master and I failed her! I swore on her grave that I would find her soul and bring her back. I failed her once and I will not fail her again, even if it costs everything I have."

"She wouldn't have wanted you to sacrifice anything! She exchanged her life for yours, Natsu! Your disregard for your own life because of your guilt is violating her final actions," Gray said, frustrated. Why couldn't he see reason?

"You don't know her," Natsu said lowly, anger rolling off of him in waves.

"I may not have known her as well as you, but I know that she would hate seeing you like this," Gray scoffed.

"You don't know anything," Natsu growled before shoving Gray aside to go visit Mavis.

"She would want you to be happy!" Gray called after Natsu, eyebrows furrowed in worry and frustration as he watched Natsu round the corner of the palace and begin the long walk towards Mavis' garden.

It had already been thousands of years since the war and so much has changed, but not Natsu. Ever since Lucy died, it was as if Natsu became a different person. Gone was the passionate and carefree fire god. In his place was a man haunted by a tragedy so great that the frostiness of his aura almost suppressed the warmth of his fire magic. Gray's gaze turned to the crystal statue of Lucy and he thought back to the day of the decisive battle. He still remembered it as if it were yesterday. Lucy's soul had already been consumed by the Etherion by the time Natsu had gotten to her. Gray had never seen Natsu like that before. The fire in his eyes, the anguished cry that came from his lips silenced the entire battlefield on both sides, and the pure anger that radiated from him made everyone unconsciously take a step back.

The massacre afterwards was one that would be written in the history books forever. When Natsu finally picked up Lucy's lifeless body, the ground was soaked with the blood of millions of Demons. It was then, as he walked off the battlefield, that Gray realized that Natsu's anger and sorrow would never fade.

They say that time heals all wounds, but he would be the first one to call bullshit on that statement. Even after all these years, Natsu still hasn't let go of the pain, the rage, and the sorrow that came with the Princess' death. A part of Gray suspected that Natsu's love ran deeper than just a master disciple relationship, but he wouldn't voice it, out of respect for both the fire god who lost so much and the Celestial Princess who ultimately gave up her own life.

Gray looked up at the vast and endless sky. When humans were struck with tragedy, they prayed to the gods for guidance and support. But when they, the gods, faced tragedies, who would they turn to?


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu stepped into Mavis' courtyard, although it was more of a garden than anything else. Having been here countless times before, his feet took him to his destination without him having to even think about it. Gray's words from earlier still rang in his ears, making his blood boil. Who did Gray think he was to say those things to him? Who did he think he was to talk about _Lucy_ like that? Realizing that he was slipping into anger again, Natsu took a deep breath and in turn looked at the garden he was strolling through. No matter how upset he was, Mavis' garden seemed to have a soothing effect on his mind and the bubbling anger was no longer there.

It wasn't long before he located Mavis who was seated at a large pavilion in the center of the garden. It overlooked the lotus pond and the scenery was exceptionally peaceful.

The blonde goddess sensed his presence and immediately waved him over, a gentle smile on her face.

"Mavis," Natsu bowed respectfully before taking a seat.

"I told you many times before that there's no need for there to be such formalities between us," she said somewhat helplessly, shaking her head a bit at the stubborn male.

Natsu seemingly ignored what she said and asked directly, "What was so urgent that you personally sent down an invitation for me to come see you?"

The gentle smile that was on Mavis' face before instantly dropped and she gazed at Natsu for a while, as if assessing him. She had sensed that before coming to see her, Natsu's mood was already in terrible shape. She did not know just how he would react once she told him of the matters that she had invited him over for. Seeing as Natsu was patiently waiting for her answer, Mavis said slowly, "I have reason to believe that Zeref has returned."

Natsu's face instantly darkened and an indescribable coldness settled on his visage.

"Impossible."

When the Princess offered her soul to the Etherion, it not only stopped the Etherion, but the backlash of it sealed Zeref within it. The Etherion vanished after the battle and no one has been able to locate it since. Without someone undoing the seal, there is no way that Zeref would be able to return.

Mavis waved her hand and an ice mirror appeared in front of the two deities.

"At first I was unsure myself, as I only sensed his presence in the Mortal Realm very briefly before it vanished. However, even this brief moment was enough for me to look into it. If it really was not him, then there would have been no consequences. If it were him, then it is best for us to nip the problem at the bud instead of coming to regret it later."

With a snap of her fingers, the mirror reflected back a map of a large continent. It comprised of three major kingdoms and many smaller countries.

"What is this?" Natsu asked, staring at the unfamiliar region in front of him.

"It is the mortal continent of Ishgar. I managed to trace Zeref's aura back to this region before it disappeared. Natsu, there is a possibility that I was completely wrong, but it is best for us to investigate this thoroughly. I will go notify the Celestial King and -"

Before she could finish her sentence, Natsu had stood up, a cold aura rolled off him in waves. His eyes glossed over the region of land, imprinting the map into his mind.

"No need. I will personally go down to the Mortal Realm and investigate this first. If it is indeed Zeref, I will immediately send word and notify both you and His Majesty."

Mavis frowned and retracted the Soul Gazing Mirror. She did not stand, but her gaze was disapproving as she looked to Natsu. The fire god simply shook his head, already knowing that she was going to try and dissuade him from going. In actuality, the reason why he was with Mavis so often was because she had been helping him try to locate the soul of his disciple ever since it was drained by the Etherion. There was only a slim chance that Lucy's soul would be reincarnated again, even Natsu knew that. When a deity or demon died, their souls would disperse into the Realm of Nothingness. However, rarely the Heavens would allow for a soul to enter the Reincarnation Cycle. Thus, for the past ten millennia, he would come by often to see Mavis.

When he got her invitation yesterday, he thought that she had found Lucy after all these years, yet instead of Lucy appearing before him again, it was that bastard Zeref! Demon King Zeref, the one who was responsible for the loss of his disciple. It would be strange if Natsu _didn't _insist on going. No matter if it was really Zeref or not, Natsu had to go check. Lucy was gone. What gave Zeref any right to remain alive while his disciple was dead? Natsu had to rid the Three Realms of Zeref, or he would not have any right to call himself Lucy's master.

"If I truly encounter a difficult situation, I will retreat," Natsu promised Mavis, who was still unwilling to let him go by himself. Although she was reluctant, she knew that this matter was the thorn in Natsu's heart that had changed him so. Seeing as she couldn't convince him otherwise, she could only pull out a jade tablet from her waist as well as the Soul Gazing Mirror and give them to the fire god.

"Take this communication tablet and the Soul Gazing Mirror. If you come across any danger, you must notify me immediately," she said solemnly, placing both of the objects into his hands. Natsu's hand curled around the piece of jade and after bowing towards Mavis in appreciation, he immediately turned and left her garden. She watched his retreating figure with a complicated expression and in the end could only helplessly sigh. She turned her head to look at the calm pond, worry in her eyes.

* * *

Animus sat coolly on his throne, his right hand nursing a glass of wine while his left supported his chin. He looked down at the Fiorian envoy kneeling in front of him with disinterest, but allowed for the man to speak nonetheless.

"Speak, for what matters have you come today?"

The envoy did not dare to lift his head to look at the seated king, and could only say, "King Animus, I represent the Kingdom of Fiore to strengthen the existing ties between our two nations."

Animus raised a brow and asked, "Existing ties? If it is the trade agreement you speak of, then consider it void."

The envoy clearly did not think that Animus would respond in this way and paused before saying, "Your Majesty, that agreement was established by your father and King Jude. You certainly cannot just -"

Animus simply laughed. "My father is gone. It is I who sit upon the throne of Stella. If I say there is no trade agreement, naturally there is no trade agreement. My kingdom has been dormant for so long, it is time for us to rise to prominence and dominate Ishgar!"

"Your Majesty-!"

Before the envoy could utter another word, his world was plunged into darkness. The last thing he saw was the evil glint in Animus' eyes. The blond king's eyes glittered maliciously, amusement on his face as he looked at the dead body of the Fiorian. The woman who killed the man scoffed slightly with disgust, blood still dripping down the blade of her long sword.

"Swan, get someone to send his head to Jude," Animus commanded lazily before standing up. The woman bowed, receiving her order. The king exited the throne room with ease, his hazel eyes fading into black, still nursing that cup of wine in his hand.

* * *

The fire deity calmly sipped the osmanthus wine that was placed in front of him. His gaze was set nowhere in particular, but while he looked as if he was absentminded, he was paying close attention to the conversations of the patrons around him.

After leaving Mavis' courtyard, he decided to directly come to the Mortal Realm. Before coming he changed his outward appearance and retracted his aura. Instead of his unique sakura hair, he was now sporting jet black hair. If Zeref was indeed here in the Mortal Realm, Natsu did not want to be spotted and have that bastard run away. Mavis said that she last caught Zeref's presence within the continent, but she did not specify where he was exactly. The Soul Gazing Mirror that she had lent him did not show any indications of Zeref's presence, so Natsu could only go to a nearby inn to gather information on his current location. At the very least, he had to get a hold of his bearings to prevent him from having to run around idiotically.

From what he had gathered so far, he was near the seaport city of Bloom which was situated along the borders of the Kingdom of Stella and the Principality of Veronica. According to the map of the region, he was at the northwest end of Ishgar. Though this particular continent of the Mortal Realm was not large by any means, looking for Zeref might prove difficult without any leads.

"- that bastard deserves to die! What is he fighting this God forsaken war for? My only son died on the battlefield for what?! For his pride and ego? Karma will catch up to him sooner or later, I tell you!"

Natsu frowned to himself. A human war? He had no such interests in petty mortal conflicts. He looked down upon the foolish mortals who only knew greed and plunder. More land, more wealth, more glory. Mortal lives were so short, yet their ambitions could span across lifetimes. Was it not better to lead a fulfilling life rather than one of endless conflict?

"Don't let anyone hear you say that outloud!" The second man said with urgency. His eyes swept across the room to see if anyone heard what his friend had said before he pushed his voice lower, "Do not underestimate the cruelty of the Bloody King. Seven months ago, he sent the severed head of that Fioran envoy back as a declaration of war. Haven't you heard that within the past four months alone, he has slaughtered his way east to Fiore? Last I heard, they already reached the country of Bosco. I'd say within half a year's time, they'll reach Fiore and Dragnof. Everyone in the King's way, no matter young or old, male or female, he massacres them without a second thought. If anyone has the slightest dissent…" The man made a cutting motion across his throat, the men around him falling silent.

"It's a damn shame I tell you. When the late king was still alive, our relations with Fiore were beneficial to both nations. King Jude and Queen Irene are both wise rulers, but they have to be met with the Bloody King's iron hooves," another man sighed after a while, shaking his head at the misfortune of the other nation.

"Is sympathy something we can afford to feel right now? Never mind Fiore and Dragnof, our own heads would be hard to keep attached to our necks if anyone reported us to the army," the second man sighed.

The man may have been speaking quietly but Natsu heard it all. The Bloody King? It sounded like this mortal has quite the bloodlust. Killing without second thought. Ruthlessly murdering the people. What made him any different from those demons and devils that humans were so afraid of?

The wine cup in Natsu's hand stilled. Zeref, before he was sealed, was known as the Black Wizard because he brought about death wherever he went. Nothing brought the demon pleasure more than blood and chaos. The second reason why he came to have this moniker was because bloodshed and slaughter was his unique way of cultivation. He was able to turn the blood spilled by others into energy that he used to further his powers and strengthen himself. If Zeref truly were here in the Mortal Realm, he would not let go of this opportunity to nourish his cultivation back to full health. He would definitely be partaking in the war.

Natsu placed the wine cup down and stood up, grabbing the white fan that he laid down on the table. Placing down a tael of silver for the wine, he calmly left the roadside inn. It looks like he has to travel eastwards.


End file.
